


Ain't Afraid O' No Ghost (Boyfriend)

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BEST OF LUCK BOO, Gay, Ghost Keith, Ghost buster Shiro, HALLOWEEN EXCHANGE, He ain't afraid of no ghost, M/M, costumes galore, cute hallows eve fluff, sweet soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Halloween Exchange where Ghosts and Ghost busters got crushes on each other, and everyone thinks it's fuckin cute okay





	Ain't Afraid O' No Ghost (Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sniperette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperette/gifts).



> HAPPY HALLOW'S EVE EVERYBODY, THIS IS MY SHEITH EXHANGE FOR A DEAR FRIENDO NAMED SNIPERETTE! I took a few liberties with this, but I sincerely hope that you enjoy it to the full extent possible.

            “Oh man, this is gonna be a _blast.”_ Lance’s voice echoed excitedly through the castle as he rushed into the longue, almost trying to kick the door open but huffing as it slid open on it’s own. Everyone else was sitting, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company when they all turned to see Lance holding what looked like-

            “Are those floating pumpkins?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask incredulously, trying not to shift too much to make Keith move away from where he was nuzzled into his side, his human arm around him to keep him close. Keith’s eyes cracked open almost leisurely before focusing in on the items that harmlessly floated in the air, brushing away his now icy bangs from his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of anything coming out, he just shut his mouth again, unsure of what to really say about it. Shiro, instead, spoke what Keith was thinking. “Is it that close to Halloween already on earth?”

            “You betcha!” Lance cried out, whooping in joy and leaping in the air a little bit, startling the hovering vegetables (fruits? Did they even count as either?) into floating a little further into the room. Pidge couldn’t help but stand up and press her fingers gingerly against them, pushing them forward a little more. “And, with a little help from Coran, We can make costumes and even become some of the stuff that we usually just pretend to be!”

            Now _this_ got Keith’s attention more than anything, making him lean forward. “Oh?”

            “Yes,” Allura echoed Keith’s intrigue, leaning forward as well. “Oh?”

            As Lance stepped to the side, Coran exploded into view. “It is I, Coran Hieronymous Wimbleton Smythe, here to bring you some fantastic news!” He twirled his mustache while his eyes twinkled merrily. “I was going through some of the old outfitters, and I discovered something from our old party days!” He rushed outside to pull in a large box, glowing blue and humming with a note that seemed almost ethereal to everyone between them. “It apparently is something that makes nonorganic items and also can use itself to create different genetic code splices! So, in short, it can create small genetic changes in your body for a short period of time or give you the products and items you need to _create_ an outfit!” Coran quickly reached into the machine and pulled out that same… outfit that he wore when trying to pilot the red lion. Hunk tried not to look to amused at the memory, like it had happened yesterday, but Shiro could have _sworn_ Keith’s eyes absolutely began to sparkle. “So, if we’re going to do this sort of… Hallows eve, as you call it-”

            “Halloween!” Lance objected.

            Coran waved it off. “Number 5 said it was Hallows eve, too, so I think I’ll just switch between them.” Lance huffed and looked away, not really that irritated because Pidge was almost meticulously correct all the time. “If we’re doing this, we can just make them on our own!”

            “This could be an excellent bonding experience!” Allura sounded more and more into the idea, eyes widening and clapping her hands together in building excitement. “Everyone, please don’t hesitate to give it your all, as I am very excited to see your renditions of horror from your planet! I will be sure to show you Altea’s!”

            Pidge shivered almost audibly. “I took the ship’s language class. I know how horrifying it can be.”

* * *

 

  

          Keith had disappeared almost immediately, and Shiro didn’t have enough time to try and find him before he was pulled into the group’s project of making outfits. He had noticed that Coran had disappeared as well, so all he could really do was assume that Keith had snatched the older altean away from the others for a very specific request. Shiro wasn’t exactly sure if Keith even celebrated Halloween, but he was determined to make this a very good experience. Maybe he was asking Coran for help on thinking of an Idea? He tired not to think about it as everyone started yelling around him when what they wanted started to get made. _He_ could have helped.

            Lance stood tall and proud, A dog tail swishing behind him with brown fluffy ears perked into the air. He was wearing ragged clothing, and was more than a little excited about his new sharp teeth. “Awooooooo!” He howled out, slapping the wall rapidly with his overjoyed tail wagging behind him. “I’m a werewolf, now, snatching young lovers left and right!”

            Pidge stood next to him, unimpressed with a miniature version of the Gladiator outfit donned. The mask was resting on her head as she rolled her eyes. “Didn’t you want to be a mermaid?”

            The blue paladin visibly deflated at that. “Well… I don’t know how I would have gotten around. I wouldn’t have any feet.”

            Hunk stood up, a formidable Frankenstein with the green paint and false stitches on his body. He didn’t change his outfit, laughing at the realism of his outfit. “I’m Frankenhunk!” He laughed, stretching his arms out in front of him and walking like the monster himself, legs straight and feet heavy sounding before he looked at Allura, confusion evident on his features. “Allura, what is that?”

            Allura looked like… well, to be frank, Allura looked like a larvae. A white larvae with pink lines on it’s body and antenna. In place of it’s mouth, Allura’s face was there, peeking out. “We had a neighbouring planet, Tameranea, and one of their princesses gave us a rare species of mutant Moth? I believe that it is a prehistoric version of your own moths and their balls.” She lifted his hands up and wiggled it around, all the teeny tiny hands wiggled along with her own. And then when she looked over to Shiro, her eyes brightened. “Ah, you are a bag man with a vacuum cleaner!”

            Shiro flushed a little bit, looking down at his poorly imagined Ghost Buster outfit. “No, uh… It’s an old movie. The remake was always my favourite, though the original was really good too. They stop evil ghosts from wreaking havoc on earth, and they just looked really cool doing it. I could never find one in my size, but-”

            “Shiro?”

            His head snapped up at the sound of Keith’s incredulous voice met his ears, and his eyes widened at what he was looking at. Neither of them planned it, but… Keith was a _ghost_. And not just any ghost, he was wearing a Danny Phantom body suit. His hair was in a  ponytail, and he was glowing and floating and he looked _just_ like how a ghost would look like if Shiro had ever seen one. Even his bangs floated just that little bit, and he didn’t realize that he had fallen dead silent and became as smitten as possible with his little ghost boy, who looked almost embarrassed at how unwittingly they had managed to pick the same theme as the other.

            “Gay.” Pidge shouted

            Hunk sighed sweetly. “Couples.”

            Lance was pouting next to Allura, who only looked like an amused aunt watching the events unfold. “Well, Shiro, one would surmise if you are a ‘ghost buster’…” She emphasized with quotes. “You _must_ catch him!”

            Shiro looked almost surprised by the eagerness in which Allura looked at the two of them, and then his gaze switched over to Keith, whose eyes were wide and focused on the remaining others before looking down at Shiro, who had gained a very _mischevious_ look. “Takashi.” Keith’s voice was urgent. “Takashi, I don’t have the floating thing down as of right now, and-”

            “I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” Shiro murmured, taking the vacuum looking thing in hand and turning it on before leaping over the couch and racing towards where Keith was scrabbling to get enough leverage to get away, shrieks of alarm raising in pitch until he managed to fly across the room, Shiro hot on his heels while holding the vacuum above his head and laughing in excitement. Blood rushed through his veins as Keith consistently looked over his shoulder, but happiness turned into shock as Keith directly headed for the wall. “Keith! Keith, slow down!” Panic gripped Shiro. “You’re about to-”

            Keith looked in front of him in a panic before disappearing right through the wall, making Shiro stand stock still, vacuum pointed downwards. Everyone else was silent, until Keith’s head popped back through the wall, eyes wide and hair still perfectly intact, though Shiro knew that if he didn’t have a ghost spell on, he’d look like a fluffed-up cat. “I didn’t realize that I could actually do that.” The red paladin wheezed, and he looked over at the group still standing in the middle that had, at one point, been rooting for him.

            Coran was the only one that didn’t seem fazed by this new development. “I’m afraid that when I said _all_ the attributes, Number four, I did mean _all._ Did you think that I was going to simply half-do it like some nixtrikulle? I think not!” He laughed almost jovially, vaguely reminding Shiro of that old anime laugh that all the villainesses did. Eventually he did relax, though, and looked at the others. “Now, I had heard that scary stories are in order, yes? I have just the one about when Alfor, Arya and I lost Allura by accident in the scariest Blurtan forest you’ve ever seen!”

            “Most of us have never seen one to begin with.” He could vaguely hear Pidge mumble under her breath to Hunk, who suppressed a laugh as Coran leaped down to the couches, spreading his legs so lean forward. “So it started on the seventh Astral Conflux, when the six moons were all out of alignment…”

            It was almost easy to drown out the story, even as the lights dimmed, because when he looked at Keith again, he was pulling out of the wall, and he absolutely _glowed._ Literally. But the way that he met Shiro’s eyes and then smiled at him, like it was a little secret, took his breath away. The way they were pulled towards each other was something no one could explain, and even though Keith was incorporeal, he didn’t phase through Shiro’s flesh hand, clinging tightly to it as he was pulled close so Shiro could hold him tight, resting his head on Keith’s slightly floating shoulder. It wasn’t until Shiro felt his feet leave the ground that he realized Keith had pulled the both of them into the air, holding each other close for comfort.

            “Hey, Shiro?” Keith’s voice murmured through the air, and the black paladin blearily opened his eyes, seeing they were turning ever so slightly.

            “Yeah?” He murmured quietly.

            “If I was actually a ghost, I would definitely let you catch me.” Keith said, cheeks burning with the confession. When Shiro laughed fondly, though, a soft smile overtook his face, and he let himself close his eyes and bask in the shared moment the two of them had.

            Even when the rest of the team yelled at them to come down for scary stories, they still stayed close, and Shiro did little else but stare mesmerizingly at the love of his life, and appreciated the moments of peace that they could have together, no matter how short they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are better than Kudos, thank you for reading my nonsense!


End file.
